


Fanning the Flames (Sequel to Embers)

by bastiansbabe



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Götzeus, M/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario can't stop thinking about Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanning the Flames (Sequel to Embers)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave Embers the way it was.

The past week had been one big blur for the German footballer; flying to Russia, the fire alarm going off, the phone call, training, playing behind closed doors, and a flight back to Munich. As if that wasn’t enough, there was a flight to Paris for a promotional appearance followed by another flight. By the time he boarded that last flight, he was too tired to sleep.

He tried his best to relax but all he could think about was Marco and the way his voice sounded when he said he still loved him. Marco’s tone was always dripping with sarcasm, but this time was different. It was soft and almost loving. Almost.

Marco claimed he was never one for public displays of affection. Maybe that’s why Mario holding his jersey during the World Cup final bothered him so much.

“The whole fucking world doesn’t need to know we’re gay,” Marco snapped over the phone.

It was weeks before Mario would even acknowledge Marco’s existence after that. What was supposed to be a sweet gesture for the boy he desperately loved turned out to be the very reason they broke up.

Mario tried desperately to shut off his brain, but every time he closed his eyes, images would flash before them. They weren’t still images like pictures, but very vivid, moving images. Thoughts about their first date, first kiss, first time Marco touched him, the first time they had sex flooded his mind.

He could feel himself getting hard and his pants constricting him more and more with each passing second. He took a breath in hopes of calming himself down, but to no avail. He silently cursed himself as he made his way to the lavatory. He locked the door and quickly freed himself from his pants.

“What are you doing?” he thought. 

He knew very well what he was doing and that it would be over before he knew it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door. He let his mind drift back to a time when Marco would have been in there with him, having his way with him in the seemingly impossible tight space.

Marco’s name spilled softly from his lips as he finally reached his climax. He stood there momentarily before cleaning up and making his way back to his seat. Within minutes, he was able to fall asleep.

When the plane landed and he had gathered his luggage, he hailed a taxi. The surroundings seemed familiar yet different all at once. Upon arrival at his destination, he thanked the driver and made his way to the front door.

It took him a few minutes to get the courage to knock, but finally he did just that. 

He licked his lips nervously as the door opened.

“Mario…”

“Hi, Marco.”


End file.
